Sonic X Erotica
by VioletdaCat
Summary: Multiple oneshots including Sonic and Co. All involving Yaoi, I am working on more chapters. First time uploading so please be gentle.


Sonic x Erotica 

Sonadow 

A thump was all what was heard from inside a dimly lit room. Inside that room, there were two teenage hedgehogs. Shadow cursed in surprise as he found that he, the Ultimate Lifeform was pinned up against the wall by his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic smirked to see his ebony friend's expression. "What? Not used to being the Uke?" he said with a charming smirk. 

"Faker, what do you think you're doing?!" Was all Shadow could muster. He clenched his naked fists, as his gloves have been removed long ago, leaving only his Power Rings. He tried to force himself out of the cobalt's firm grip, but it was useless as the lust in Sonic's emerald eyes deepened, making his grip firmer, starting to hurt the dark hedgehog. He was confused. Just a minute ago they were arguing, so why was Sonic acting like this? 

"Hmph, I LOVE your voice, Shadow. Please, shall we get started?" The Seme asked. Wanting desperately to be inside the other, but he did not let it show. For he, and only he, knew that Shadow was a virgin, and did not want to worry him. You'd expect for someone like Shadow to already have been in this situation before…well, vise versa, and would know where this was going, but nope, it was close once, but it didn't happen. As to prove his thoughts, the other merely raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the other wanted to supposedly "get started" on. 

"Wh-What are you talking about?! This is outrageous! Get off of me!" Shadow protested, trying to escape once again. Sonic smiled innocently and got a bit closer, his tan, bare chest brushed up against Shadow's white, fluffy chest-fur while one of his legs rubbed against the other's groin. Shadow's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a dark pink as he tried to stifle back a moan from the friction between his legs, but Sonic's sensitive ears heard it. 

"You like that, huh?" Cobalt teased as he licked the side of Shadow's face seductively. Shadow closed his eyes and turned his face away in embarrassment, this wasn't like the blue speedster, he thought. He whined as the friction continued, but a bit harder this time, he tilted his head up and moaned softly. Sonic found this surprising, as he didn't think that Shadow would give in so easily. Maybe it's time, he thought. 

Shadow inhaled sharply as he felt something fleshy rub against his stomach. He looked down curiously, and saw that it was the other's erection. He blushed profusely and gulped. "Heh heh, like what you see?" Sonic taunted. 

"Have-have you gone mad?!" Shadow asked, staring into the other's eyes, but all he saw was lust. It was then that he knew, nothing he could do would change the stubborn hedgehog's mind, it was also the second time…he had been completely powerless. Yeah, he knew he could easily Chaos Spear Sonic out of his way, but he actually didn't want to hurt his…"frienemy" as Mobians these days so call their "not so super close" peers. Shadow growled, obviously displeased at this situation. But, he decided to go along with it, he hoped that after this was over, they could just pretend like it never happened; just move on; just get it over with. 

After his thinking, Shadow raised his head to look back at the other. He then realized, that Sonic, all this time, had been waiting to see if it was okay; that he didn't and wasn't rushing him. He also noticed, that Sonic's eyes were glazed over, probably deep in thought as he just was, Shadow concluded. He sighed and waited as Sonic's ears perked up and his eyes refocused. "Fine, Faker. But don't think that this will make us be more than we are now. Got it?" 

Sonic nodded, but his mouth formed into a small frown as he realized that this is nothing more than a "spur of the moment" thing for Shadow. But, he thought, at least Shadow's not nervous, and I'll still get to make this sexy hedgehog mine! Sonic then gestured over to the queen sized bed, letting go of the other's wrists to actually take hold of his hand. Shadow grunted, feeling as tan, gentle fingers intertwined with his. He didn't even know WHY they were in his bedroom. As he remembers, Sonic called him, wanting to talk, since he was bored. That's the blue hedgehog for you, he thought. 

His thoughts were cut off as Sonic guided him, letting Ebony lay down first, and proceeding to lie on top of him. As they stared into each other's eyes, ruby meeting emerald, no sound was heard but the breathing of the two. Shadow felt cobalt's breath as Sonic closed his eyes and leaned in to trap their lips in a passionate kiss. Shadow stared, wide eyed, not at all understanding what feeling was starting to take him over, but after a few seconds, he decided to kiss back and closed his eyes. 

Sonic grinded against the other and that caught Shadow off guard. Breaking the kiss, he threw his head back and let out a loud moan, making Sonic smirk and start kissing the darker hedgehog's neck, trying to take it as slow as possible, or until he couldn't handle it anymore… 

Shadow moved his head to give the other more access to his vulnerable flesh. He could feel slightly pointy teeth nibble him every once in a while, and a sand-papery tongue lick his collarbone. His ear twitched as he heard Sonic mumble something. He wasn't sure what he said, but he figured it was something dirty. He waited for the fore-playing to continue, but it never did. Shadow opened his eyes, which were shut tightly the whole time, and looked to see Sonic hovering slightly above him, an eyebrow raised in question. 

"Well?" Sonic asked patiently. 

"W-well what?" Shadow replied, his voice shaky. 

Sonic giggled and kissed Shadow again. "I asked, if I could put it in." he then gestured to his throbbing erection, it already dripping pre-cum. Shadow blushed once he looked at it and turned away. Sonic sighed and sat up, his cock now fully visible, and he wasn't one bit ashamed of it. Shadow pushed himself up on his elbows, staring at the other as he thought hastily. He sighed once he got an idea and the other's ears pricked up to listen for the darker hedgehog's answer. 

"No. Not yet." Sonic's eyebrow rose once again at the "Not yet" part and Shadow continued. "I have an idea, I may not be ready, but doing this might emphasize my hormones so that we can…get started." Shadow got onto his knees and pushed Sonic down by his chest so that he was now lying down. Sonic didn't resist, for he was eager to find out what Shadow was planning. He watched as Shadow put his arms on either side of his hips and lowered his head in between his legs, Sonic's eyes widened, now understanding where this was going. He could feel the other's hot breath on his prick, making it twitch. Shadow watched as Sonic propped himself up on his elbows to watch him, his eyes half-lidded and a knowing smirk on his face. Shadow blushed and returned his eyes to the twitching organ in front of him, he gave the tip a soft lick and he heard the other gasp slightly. He smirked and took it into his mouth. Cobalt moaned as Shadow slowly started taking the whole thing, making himself almost gag as he started bobbing his head. 

Sonic moaned and tilted his head back, panting, he asked, "You sure you haven't done this before? You're really good!" He received a glare from the darker hedgehog before continuing. 

Shadow started getting into the hang of things, Sonic noted. His tan cheeks were now a hot pink as he continued his actions, his ears directed towards the other, listening as he occasionally let out a moan or a sigh in pleasure, and his eyes half-lidded, watching as the cock twitched as he licked and sucked it seductively. Sonic felt that he was getting close as he moaned Shadow's name, begging for him to go faster. The other didn't respond after a few seconds, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally. 

Shadow felt a hand wrap around the base of his left ear and looked up in question, but not stopping. He saw that the other's cheeks were bright pink, and his ears were swerved to the side. Shadow also noticed that Sonic was also clutching the sheets beside him desperately, and he immediately got the message. He smirked and let a fang graze the vulnerable skin of the other, watching as Sonic gnashed his teeth in slight pain, but the force did not subside. He sighed; noticing as Sonic panted, waiting for his approval, he nodded slightly, thinking it wouldn't be too bad not to be the one in control for a while. The other smirked and let his head fall back onto the soft bedding as he forced the ebony hedgehog to take it all into his mouth until he felt soft skin reach his hips. He glanced down to see the pained expression of the other, Shadow was looking directly back at him, the eye, underneath the ear he was grabbing, shut tight as he notably gagged somewhat. Sonic lessened his grip on the other's ear and looked back at the ceiling before forcing Shadow's head up slowly. He felt the cool air on his prick as the warm, wet cavern left him, and grunted as he then shoved the other's head back down quite forcefully, thrusting upwards as well. He heard the other groan in reply to his action and gag. Sonic thought he should be less careless but he was almost at his peak and desperately needed this. He closed his eyes and put his other hand to work by grabbing the other ear, repeatedly thrusting into ebony's mouth repeatedly, listening as Shadow grunted and groaned in discomfort. 

Shadow looked up once again as he heard a gasp from the cobalt hedgehog. He let himself get shoved downwards again, now used to the feeling of something so large in his throat, but this time, he felt a hot liquid fill his mouth. He struggled but the tan hands holding him prevented him from getting up. He moaned as he felt the seemingly endless stream of fluid fill him up. After a few seconds, he felt the hands leave him and he immediately sat up, coughing and gagging. Sonic watched as the other lurched forward and coughed up a large amount of a sticky, white liquid onto his own hand. Semen, they both thought. Sonic propped himself up on his elbows once again, not taking his eyes off Shadow as the other sat up fully, he smirked as he saw that a trail of sperm has slid down the side of Shadow's mouth, stopping at his chin. Then he looked down and saw that Shadow must have gotten quite excited during their recent activity, as the other's erection was straight up at it's full length. Sonic looked back up as Shadow looked away. He eyed the small mess he made on the other's fur, now slightly slick from sweating, and crawled up to Shadow. He grabbed Shadow's wrist and licked off the tiny puddle of his essence before kissing the ebony hedgehog. Shadow broke the kiss and bit his lip before asking, "What's next?" 

Sonic smirked and abruptly pinned Shadow to the bed, almost bumping into the headboard and causing the bed to shake from the sudden action. "S-Sonic! What are you-?… 

"Shh…just let me handle it…" Sonic whispered soothingly as he sat up once again. "Turn around." Shadow grunted as he changed his position, now lying on his stomach. 

"What is this? -AH!" Shadow yelped as Sonic had grabbed his waist and forced his lower half upward. He felt the other give an approving sound and put his hands on both of his thighs. "Sonic…" His legs were slowly spread further apart, making his bottom stick up even more. "This position is degrading…what are you planning to do?" Shadow turned to see a smirk stretching itself across the other's face as he was staring back at him, one of his now gloveless hands caressing one of his quite plump buttocks. 

"You know what…now enough with the foreplay, I won't be able to hold myself back much longer." Sonic mumbled, as he seemed to be entranced by Ebony's toned body. Sonic lowered himself, his face mere inches away from the other's virgin entrance. Shadow could feel him breathe, his hot breath making him even more excited. Sonic stared. His mouth slightly open and his eyes half lidded. He slowly moved forward and buried his muzzle in between. Shadow gasped as he felt a tongue slowly lick from his testis to the beginning of his tail. 

"Ohhh…Sonikku…" 

Sonic smirked at the use of his native name in such a way. He could tell that Shadow was in ecstasy by how his back was arched and his head was raised. He's never seen this side of Shadow, and to be honest, he loved this side better. There was this vibe of innocence that came from Shadow when it involved matters like this, which made him all the hotter. He licked around the entrance again, circling it with his tongue, teasing him. "Sonic, please!" Shadow moaned, his voice low but pleading. Sonic stopped and began running his finger across the other's hole. 

"Please what, Shadow?" He said as he played with the short tail of the other. 

Shadow shivered and let his head fall, looking at the bed sheet beneath him. "No. Don't do this to me, Sonic. Don't you dare put me in that position…" 

"What do you want me to do, Shads? All you have to do is tell me," Shadow could feel the mocking smirk as he said this. 

"I…I want you to…" 

"Yes?" 

"To…" Shadow's eyes started watering. His cheeks were a deep magenta as he forced himself to speak his mind. "Fuck me, please…I want you inside me…I-I want you to be my first, Sonikku…" Sonic smiled sweetly, touched by Ebony's words. 

"I'm happy you feel that way," 

"Just hurry!" 

Without another word, Sonic straightened up and lined his hips up with Shadow's. Placing his hands on Shadow's pelvis, he slowly pushed himself in until their hips touched. Shadow's mouth was open in a silent scream as the pain in his backside was unbearable. His arms buckled beneath him and he moaned loudly into the pillow placed under him, tears running down his face. Sonic grunted, repeatedly thrusting into him. Sonic smirked and leaned forward, nuzzling into the other's neck, his arms now cradling his lover's chest. "Ohh Gods, Sonic…" He heard Shadow moan into the pillow. He smirked as he thought of something. 

"Do you want more, Shadow?" 

"Yes…what do you…have in mind?" 

Sonic bit Shadow's shoulder as he reached down and wrapped his hand around the other's member, stroking it. Shadow gave out a choked moaned as he raised his head, his mouth open and his eyes rolled back. Sonic stroked him faster, driving the darker hedgehog further. Suddenly, Sonic straightened and pulled out, stopping all of his actions. 

"Faker…you bastard…" 

"Shh…you'll love me again in a second," As Sonic said this, he turned Shadow over so he was lying on his back, his length fully visible. Shadow looked at him, gasping for air, one of his legs curled towards him. It was a rare sight to see Shadow like this, Sonic felt lucky. He lifted one leg over his shoulder, along with the other one and pushed himself all the way in one thrust. Shadow groaned and clutched the sheets. Smirking, the said hedgehog leaned forward once again, his hands on either side of Ebony's head and thrust into him multiple times, watching as Shadow underneath wriggled and shook, not seeming to be able to control himself from the pleasure, his nails now digging into the Hero's back. 

Shadow opened his eyes finally, seeing Sonic looking back. They stared at each other, their faces mere inches apart, until Shadow propped himself on his elbows and made their mouths collide. Sonic kissed back without question, they're tongues swirling around each other in an erotic dance, separating only for air every couple minutes. 

Sonic then opened his eyes and arched his back, his head towards the ceiling as he came. Shadow gasped and moaned as he was filled to the brim with cum, some oozing out of his ass, not able to fit anymore. Shadow came shortly after, his essence shooting straight into the air, only to come back down. Once Sonic was done, he lowered himself slightly and looked at Shadow, only to see he's been covered in his own cum, most of it on his face and the rest trailing down to his navel. He chuckled and began licking him clean, pulling out in the process. He even licked the entrance he so forcefully rammed into, making Shadow shiver. He finished and pulled himself up again, face to face with his dark companion. Shadow seemed to be un-amused as he stared back, his hand gently brushing the side of Cobalt's head as they simply laid on each other. 

"I hate you so much, Faker." 

"Well, at least you may be able to walk tomorrow…"


End file.
